Mon étoile
by Shade Dreams
Summary: J'ai tout perdu. J'ai perdu ma famille. J'ai perdu des amis. Mais j'ai surtout perdu la personne que j'aimais. Je vous en prie, rendez-le-moi! Rendez-moi Sirius !


… _Mon Etoile …_

* * *

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**RESUME : J'ai tout perdu. J'ai perdu ma famille. J'ai perdu des amis. Mais j'ai surtout perdu la personne que j'aimais. Je vous en prie, rendez-la-moi! Rendez-moi Sirius ! **

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobes vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: SB/HP**

**BETA : Jelyel (On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !)**

* * *

_**Hello! **_

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. C'est pour ceci que le chapitre 10 "Tout Pour Te Sauver" pour ceux qui me suivent sur cette histoire n'est toujours pas paru, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est bientôt fini. **_

_**J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira! Elle est terminée, mais j'ai dans l'optique de faire des Bonus. **_

_**Très bonne lecture à vous! **_

_**Des Bisous ! **_

* * *

_**Mon étoile**_

Quatre ans qu'il avait disparu. Quatre ans à faire taire mon cœur. Quatre ans à souffrir en silence. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui marquerait ma fin. Aujourd'hui plus personne n'avait besoin de moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus, il était tombé face à moi. Notre combat avait duré plus de quatre heures. Quatre longues heures où j'avais tout donné, où je _leur_ avais tout donné ma vie et ma force. Mais je m'étais relevé, en vie. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça être en vie. Le mage noir disparu, ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. Je n'étais qu'une coquille vide, mon corps était toujours là, mais mon cœur était mort il y a quatre ans avec lui. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas. Pour eux, j'étais Harry Potter, le Survivant. Si seulement ils pouvaient voir ce que j'étais vraiment, si seulement ils pouvaient voir l'épave sanglante que j'étais, si seulement ils pouvaient voir mes larmes couler, mon cœur saigner. Mais non, ils étaient tous aveugles. Ils voyaient seulement ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Pour eux, j'étais intouchable, indestructible. Et pourtant j'étais détruit depuis déjà quatre ans.

Lorsque le combat avait fini depuis quatre heures déjà, j'étais resté toujours au même endroit. Je les avais entendus m'appeler. Je n'avais rien fait, pas un geste, pas un mot, rien. Je voulais seulement qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Je ne voulais pas les voir, ni les entendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me touchent, me félicitent. Je ne voulais que lui. J'étais assis depuis des heures adossées à un sapin, regardant le ciel, regardant Sirius.

« Mon étoile… »

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes larmes de couler. La guerre était finie, la population allait pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Ils pourraient tous profiter de leur famille. Mais moi, de mon côté, je n'avais plus de famille. La prophétie m'avait désigné comme étant le seul capable de le tuer. Je devais tuer pour vivre. Mais ma raison de vivre m'avait abandonnée. Par ma faute, il était mort. Par ma stupidité, il avait été assassiné. Par mon impulsivité, il était tombé. Tout était été ma faute. Hermione m'avait hurlé de ne pas courir au Ministère. Mais je n'avais pas écouté. Comme d'habitude. J'avais foncé, suivant mon cœur, suivant ma peur, j'avais couru le plus vite possible, et j'étais arrivé au Département des Mystères. Et là j'avais compris c'était un coup monté. Mais il était trop tard, les Mangemorts étaient déjà là à nous attendre, riant face à ma propre stupidité. Tout s'était passé rapidement, très vite nous nous étions retrouvés dans la salle de l'Arche. Et tout aussi rapidement, j'avais vu Sirius tomber derrière le voile. Sa cousine Bellatrix lui avait lancé un _avada_ et il était tombé. Personne n'avait su me dire si Sirius avait eu le temps d'être touché par le sort. La seule chose que je savais c'était que cette fois ci, je ne pourrais pas me relever seul. Sans lui, j'étais perdu. De colère j'avais lancé un impardonnable mais sans grand résultat. Mais la pire réaction que j'avais eu, fut celle que j'eus quand j'étais retourné dans mon dortoir : sur mon lit se trouvait le miroir que Sirius m'avait confié. Mes larmes avaient coulé cette nuit-là et toutes les autres qui suivirent aussi. Mes amis croyaient que je pleurais la perte de ma famille. Personne ne savait ce que je pleurais réellement. Certes, j'avais perdu ma famille, mais j'avais surtout perdu mon cœur, mon amour, mon âme. Depuis ce jour maudit, je jouais aux faux semblants avec mes amis, avec tout le monde. Enfin jusqu'à ce soir, où tout se finirait. Mon regard dériva une nouvelle fois vers les étoiles.

« Si tu savais comme je regrette Sirius. Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour être à ta place derrière le voile. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, Sirius. » Murmurais-je, me levant tant bien que mal.

Je commençai à me diriger vers la l'orée du bois pour partir définitivement de cet endroit quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.

« Alors c'est comme ça, Potter ? Vous fuyez comme un lâche ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor. » Déclara mon ancien professeur de potions.

« Je ne fuis pas, Snape. Plus rien ne me retient ici. »

« Vous dites des sornettes, vos amis sont ici, votre futur est ici également. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Ces paroles ne sont pas dignes d'un serpent, Albus a une mauvaise influence sur vous. Je pensais que vous étiez le seul à avoir compris, mais je me suis de toute évidence trompé à votre sujet. » Lui expliquai-je.

« Toujours ce sale cabot, n'est pas Potter ? » Railla-t-il.

« Je ne vous permets pas, Snape !» Hurlai-je en m'approchant brusquement de lui, menaçant.

Nos regards s'ancraient l'un dans l'autre. La tension était palpable.

« Ça a toujours était lui, Snape, je n'ai pas choisi. C'est ainsi. Plus rien ne me retient à Poudlard. » Murmurais-je, certain qu'il m'entendait.

« Vous l'aimez, n'est pas Harry ? » Demanda Severus.

« Plus que ma pauvre vie. Je ne peux pas rester ici, trop de choses me le rappellent, il est partout autour de moi, partout dans ces murs, partout dans toutes ces personnes. Même vous, vous me le rappelez votre façon de le haïr si fort me fait comprendre qu'il a vraiment existé et qu'il est vraiment mort. Vous qui l'avez détesté, vous le connaissiez mieux que moi. Alors, s'il vous plaît, Severus, ne m'empêchez pas de partir. »

Severus se tenait là, devant moi, ébahi par mon discours. Il avait laissé tomber son masque d'impassibilité, je pouvais voir pour la première fois l'être humain derrière l'homme cynique. L'homme qui partageait la vie de Remus depuis déjà quatre ans. Ce foutu chiffre quatre qui apparaissait partout.

« Si je vous dis qu'il existe peut-être un moyen de le faire revenir, accepteriez-vous de rester ? » Demanda la terreur des cachots.

« Si j'étais certain que cela marcherait, mille fois oui, mais le « peut-être » est de trop. Mon cœur a bien trop saigné. Je finirai ma vie à contempler mon étoile et c'est mieux ainsi. »

Je me détournai de Severus et commençai à partir.

« Il vous reviendra Potter! Ce sale cabot vous reviendra ! » Cria Snape à mon encontre.

« Ou alors j'irais le retrouver, Professeur ! » Criai-je à mon tour.

« Il vous aimait, Potter ! Black était amoureux de vous! C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est rué au Ministère ! Personne n'a pu l'arrêter. Ça a toujours était vous pour lui aussi ! Alors s'il vous plaît, ne faite pas de bêtise ! » Hurla Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Je continuais mon chemin, les paroles de Severus dans la tête.

_« Il vous aimait, Potter ! Ça a toujours était vous. Pour lui aussi. Il vous aimait, il vous aimait, il vous aimait !»_

Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Des larmes dévalèrent de nouveau sur mes joues. Sales traîtresses.

Voilà déjà quatre jours que j'étais parti de Poudlard. Quatre jours que j'avais laissé place à ma forme d'animagus, ne supportant plus les regards des gens. Quatre jours que j'étais un grand chien blanc. Le même chien qu'avait été Sirius mais d'une couleur immaculée. Je m'étais senti tellement pathétique après ma transformation, tellement mal. Le destin se jouait vraiment de moi. Ma magie était tellement proche de celle de mon étoile qu'elles avaient décidé que lui et moi aurions la même transformation animagus.

Après quatre semaines, j'étais enfin arrivé. J'avais réussi à trouver une petite maison entourée d'une forêt. J'étais en ce moment même en train de la décorer. Hedwige m'avait retrouvé en seulement quatre heures. Ma maison était simple deux chambres, un salon, une salle-à-manger, une cuisine et une immense salle de bain, douche et baignoire comprises. Je laissai mes pas me guider pour retrouver ma chambre. Juste en face de mon lit j'avais accroché le miroir de Sirius. J'avais besoin de sa présence, pour me rappeler mes erreurs mais aussi nos moments, sa réalité. À certains moments j'avais l'impression de voir son reflet dans le miroir. Mais quand je regardais à nouveau, le miroir me renvoyait juste mon propre reflet. Des fois, je l'entendais me murmurer des mots d'amours dans mon sommeil mais bien évidemment quand je me réveillais, la voix de ténor avait disparue, ne laissant que le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres qui entouraient ma maison.

Les heures, les jours, les semaines et les mois défilèrent. J'avais quitté l'Écosse et l'Angleterre il y avait de cela quatre mois, laissant mon ancienne vie derrière moi. Le survivant avait disparu. Mais même en partant loin de Poudlard, Sirius était toujours dans mon cœur. Tous les soirs, à la même heure, je m'installais sur le toit de ma maison pour contempler les étoiles, mon étoile, m'endormant de temps à autre à cet endroit.

Et aujourd'hui nous étions la veille de pleine lune.

« Si tu savais Sirius... Est-ce beau là où tu es désormais ? Les anges t'ont-ils bien accueilli ? J'espère que tu es heureux peu importe où tu te trouves. »

Toujours les mêmes paroles, les mêmes mots, les mêmes sentiments. Mais jamais de réponse.

« Tu me manques Sirius. Je t'aime tellement. On se retrouvera bientôt, je te le promets. »

Sur ces paroles, je descendis du toit et retournai dans ma chambre, plongeant dans mon lit, me roulant en boule. Je m'assoupis, bercé par la voix de ténor qui chuchotait à mon oreille endormie.

_« Bientôt, Harry... Bientôt nous serons réunis. Repose-toi mon ange, je resterai là pour veiller sur ton sommeil. »_

« Sirius » appelai-je la voix ensommeillée.

_« Oui, mon amour. C'est moi. Dors mon ange, dors. Je ne disparaîtrai jamais. Je t'aime … »_

* * *

« Severus ! Où pars-tu encore comme ça ? » Hurla Remus en colère.

« Je pars tenir une promesse. » Répondit Snape.

« Quelle promesse ? A qui as-tu promis quelque chose ? » Demanda Remus toujours dans un état instable à cause de la pleine lune qui devait être pour demain.

« Harry. Voilà la personne à qui j'ai fait une promesse. Même s'il ne veut pas espérer pour éviter de trop souffrir. » Déclara le serpent.

« Que lui as-tu promis, Sev' pour qu'il ne veuille pas espérer ? » Interrogea le loup.

« Je lui ai promis de lui ramener Black. » Annonça sans préambule l'ancien Mangemort.

« Comment as-tu pu lui promettre ça ? Mais tu es inconscient ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'Harry a assez souffert en perdant son parrain ? » Questionna Remus.

« Comment toi, n'as-tu pas pu remarquer que ton louveteau se mourrait d'amour pour le cabot ? Comment avez-vous tous fait pour ne rien remarquer ? C'est tellement évident. De même que l'amour qu'éprouvait Black pour Harry. Vous, les Gryffondors, vous êtes longs à comprendre les choses, je le savais, mais je ne pensais pas autant. » Hurlait Severus hors de lui.

« Tu as raison, mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » Demanda le loup.

« L'arche dans laquelle Black est tombé est un monde qui est entre la vie et la mort. Le cabot n'étant pas mort. Je cherche un moyen de pénétrer dans l'arche sans y rester prisonnier et réussir à l'en sortir. » Déclara le potionniste.

Remus s'approcha lentement de Severus avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, Sev'. Promets-moi d'être prudent, de me revenir. » Supplia Lunard, sa tête enfouie dans le cou de l'autre homme.

« Je te le promets Rem', mais je ferais tout mon possible pour rendre le fils de Lily heureux, même si pour ça, je dois sauver le chien. » Murmura Severus.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Ça ne peut pas être que la promesse que tu as faite à Lily, il y a de ça des années. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu aides tant Harry. C'est plus profond que ça. Plus profond qu'une simple promesse. Tu as promis à la mère d'Harry de tout faire pour qu'il reste en vie, pas de tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux. Dis-moi Severus que s'est-il passé dans la cabane hurlante pour que tu aides Harry comme ça ? Tu passes tes journées dans tes bouquins, alors dis-moi !? » Finit par hurler Lunard, hors de lui.

« Je dois ma vie à Potter. »Dit simplement l'ancien mangemort.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Remus, tremblant.

« Potter est arrivé dans la cabane hurlante juste après le départ de Voldemort, Nagini venait de me mordre à la gorge et je me vidais de mon sang en même temps que le poison de ce sale serpent se répandait dans mes veines. Il a couru vers moi, en hurlant, sa force magique s'était encore plus déployée qu'auparavant. Il a mis sa main sur ma blessure tout en me parlant pour que je reste conscient, je me sentais partir mais sa présence me gardait en éveillé. Il m'a forcé à parler, jusqu'au moment où il a sorti une fiole de sa poche, le liquide était cristallin, je n'ai jamais vu un liquide si pur que celui qui se trouvait dans les mains de Potter. Puis il l'a ouvert et l'a fait tomber sur ma plaie. Remus, il criait, il me criait :_« vivez Severus, vivez pour Remus!_ ». Et en moins d'une minute ma blessure était refermée. Je lui ai demandé ce que s'était mais il ne m'a pas répondu et il est parti rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres pour le combattre. Je n'ai su que plus tard, que la fiole contenait des larmes de phénix, plus précisément de Fumseck. Il a sacrifié ses chances de survie pour me sauver, pour que je puisse rester auprès de toi. »

Severus s'arrêta, replongé dans ses souvenirs. Puis il reprit plus calmement.

« Alors voilà Remus pourquoi je me fais un devoir de lui rendre la pareille. Il a dix-neuf ans, il a fini Poudlard et il est condamné à vivre seul si je ne lui viens pas en aide. Car il ne trouvera jamais quelqu'un qui remplacera Sirius dans son cœur. Ce sontdes âmes-sœurs. Il vit pour sa moitié mais en faisant ce qu'il faitil meurt à petit feu. Moins vite que d'autres âmes-sœurs car Black n'est pas totalement mort mais c'est tout comme. Harry s'est battu pour vous, pour nous, en espérant mourir au combat. Il a attaqué comme un lion ne se préoccupant pas de ceux qui essayaient de lui nuire. Tu étais là, tu as vu. Tu l'as vu. C'était un guerrier, un soldat. Ce n'était plus Harry Potter, c'était le sauveur, l'élu. Il s'est battu pour notre vie à tous, par pour la sienne. Harry Potter est mort il y a de ça, quatre ans. Il ne fait que survivre depuis le vingt-deux juin mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-seize. Voilà Remus pourquoi je ferai tout en mon possible pour aider ce garçon. Il a trop fait pour aider tout le monde pour être condamné à vivre dans le malheur. Il n'arrive même pas à vivre au square Grimmaurd ! »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, les sourcils froncés tandis que Remus gardait un silence concerné.

« Harry s'est battu avec le miroir de Sirius dans la poche. Depuis le jour où le cabot est tombé dans l'arche, Potter ne s'est jamais séparé de ce bout de miroir. Il espérait à chaque instant de voir son parrain à travers lui. Mais rien, il n'a vu que l'espoir fou de la retrouver ou de le rejoindre. » Termina Severus, les yeux sombres, perdu dans ses souvenirs du jeune homme.

Severus n'avait jamais aimé Sirius et James mais Harry avait tout chamboulé, certes il avait le physique de son père, mais le regard de sa mère avait tout bousculé. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais voulu la célébrité. Il n'était pas hautain comme son père. Le jeune Gryffondors avait toujours eu le cœur sur la main, se battant pour sauver le monde sorcier sansjamais rien demander en échange. La seule chose qu'il avait toujours voulue lui avait été arrachée sans ménagement par Bellatrix. Snape se souviendrait toujours de ce jour, il avait vu les yeux de son élève s'éteindre, la lueur qui l'animait avait disparue et le jeune homme s'était plongé dans l'entrainement intensif, reprenant les cours d'Occlumancie avec Severus, se noyant dans le travail, se renfermant sur lui-même, souriant devant ses amis et pleurant quand personne ne le voyait. Severus l'avait vu dépérir, mais il ne se plaignait jamais, endurant sa vie ou plutôt sa survie, se relevant toujours plus fort. Severus était le seul à réussir là où tous les autres avaient échoué, il était le seul avec qui Harry voulait bien s'entrainer. L'ancien mangemort ne retenait jamais ses sorts ni ses coups, Potter ne s'en plaignait pas, les rendant toujours plus fort.

Le potionniste avait un jour assisté à un changement que jamais personne n'avait réussi à provoquer. Chaque personne a un patronus prédéfini mais, pendant un entrainement, Severus avait vu Harry lancer le sien. Tout d'abord tout était normal, le patronus d'Harry était bien un cerf, le même que son père. Mais au fur et à mesure des mouvements du roi de la forêt, sa forme changea, les cornes disparurent pour laisser place à des oreilles, la petit queue du cerf laissa place à une magnifique queue touffue. L'animal commença à rétrécir de quelques centimètres pour finir par se métamorphoser en un chien majestueux. Quand le jeune homme avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, Severus l'avait vu s'écrouler en pleur. C'était à cet instant précis que Severus s'était fait la promesse que, s'il résistait à la guerre, il aiderait ce gamin qui avait déjà trop souffert.

Remus de son côté repensait aux discussions qu'il avait eues avec Sirius. Enfin surtout _la_ discussion qui avait tout changé, leur dernière discussion, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Le potionniste venait d'apparaitre par la cheminé du square.

* * *

_**~Flash Back ~**_

_« Lupin ! » Cria Severus. _

_Les deux anciens maraudeurs coururent vers le bruit et les deux se figèrent un instant en voyant le visage alarmé de Severus. _

_« Que se passe-t-il Snape ?! Où est Harry ? » Demanda précipitamment Sirius, ne laissant pas une seule chance à Lupin de parler. _

_« Et toi que fais-tu ici, le cabot ? » Questionna Severus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le chien était au square._

_« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est ma maison. » Répondit Sirius de plus en plus sur les nerfs._

_Mais que venait faire Snape en pleine après-midi ?_

_« Que se passe-t-il Severus, pourquoi es-tu là à cette heure ? Pas que cela me dérange... » Interrogea Remus._

_« Appelez toute suite, l'Ordre ! Nous avons un problème. » Déclara Severus, essayant de cacher son anxiété. _

_Sirius ne tenait plus en place, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi demander à l'Ordre de venir en urgence ?Que se passait-il ? Sirius courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour aller prendre son miroir. _

_« Harry ! Harry, répond-moi ! » Hurla Black au miroir devant lui._

_Remus entra à cet instant, regardant impuissant son meilleur ami paniqué. Lentement, il s'approcha de Patmol et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. _

_« Calme-toi, Sirius, l'Ordre va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Pourquoi appelles-tu Harry comme ça ? » Questionna Remus._

_« Harry est peut-être en danger, Moony. Pourquoi ne répond-il pas ? » Répliqua Sirius. _

_L'animagus se dirigea de nouveau vers le miroir. Les mains tremblantes, le souffle court, Sirius retenait ses larmes. Il avait peur pour Harry, il le savait, il le sentait : son filleul était en danger. Remus le voyait évoluer dans la pièce, tournant en rond pour réussir à se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, son meilleur ami n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il n'avait jamais vu Patmol comme ça. De son côté Severus les observait à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, tout en écoutant leur conversation qui risquait de tout changer à sa façon de penser. _

_« Harry s'en sort toujours, Sirius. Ton filleul … » _

_Remus ne put finir sa phrase que Sirius le coupait déjà. _

_« Arrête, Remus, arrête je t'en prie de l'appeler comme ça. J'en peux plus ! » Cria-t-il._

_« Mais de quoi parles-tu Patmol ? Cela ne ta jamais énervé que j'appelle Harry ton filleul, c'est ce qu'il est ! Explique-moi, Sirius. Explique-moi, pourquoi tu as une telle angoissede le perdre ! Je sais bien qu'Harry ressemble à son père mais … » _

_Une nouvelle fois, le loup ne put finir sa phrase._

_« Harry n'est pas James, et James n'est pas Harry ! Car autrement je ne serais jamais, au grand jamais, tombé amoureux du fils d'un de mes meilleurs amis ! » Hurla Sirius. _

_Remus ne put dire un mot, sous le choc de la révélation. Il venait d'apprendre le plus grand secret de Sirius. L'imperturbable Black venait de s'écrouler, de montrer sa faiblesse. Sa faiblesse qui répondait au doux nom d'Harry Potter. Le loup n'avait jamais pensé à cette hypothèse. Il comprit alors que Sirius Black n'avait jamais confondu leur ancien ami et le fils de celui-ci. Malgré les années passées à Azkaban, le maraudeur avait toujours su faire la différence entre les deux. Harry n'était pas le remplaçant de James, non Harry était le tout de Sirius. Harry était sa vie, son âme, son âme sœur. _

_« Tu l'aimes ! » Déclara Remus, soudain sûr de lui._

_« Plus que ma propre vie Remus. » Répondit le maraudeur. _

_Après avoir entendu la réponse de Black, Severus décida de rentrer dans la chambre de ce dernier._

_« L'Ordre est là, la réunion va pouvoir commencer. Suivez-moi ! » Dit l'espion._

_En bas, le reste de l'Ordre était présent. Dumbledore était en tête. Une fois Severus et les deux maraudeurs présents, le directeur commença sans attendre. _

_« Mes amis, si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parler de quelque chose de grave. Nous pourrons peut-être intervenir pour l'arranger. Depuis plusieurs mois, Harry est sous l'emprise de visions que lui envoie Voldemort. Voilà ce qui m'amène aujourd'hui. Severus, je crois que vous êtes le plus apte pour en parler. » Finit par dire Albus._

_« Il y a de ça une heure, Harry a été bloqué dans le bureau d'Ombrage et m'a dit une phrase qui m'a fait vite penser à une nouvelle vision. Il a dit : «Il détient Patmol ». Mais quand je suis arrivé ici pour prévenir Remus, Sirius était présent, j'en ai donc conclu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a envoyé une vision purement inventée pour attirer Harry à lui. Et quoi de mieux de faire croire à son ennemi qu'il détenait la personne la plus importante à ces yeux. C'est pour cette raison Albus que je crois que le mage noir a attiré Potter dans un endroit où il a besoin de lui. Mais j'ignore où. » Termina Severus._

_L'assemblée resta silencieuse, jusqu'au moment où Sirius prit la parole. _

_« Nous devons y aller ! Il faut aller chercher Harry ! » Cria-t-il faisant sursauté tout le monde. _

_« Mais nous ne savons pas où il peut se trouver, cabot. » Répondit directement le maitre des potions. _

_« Je sais où il peut se trouver, Rémus vous pensez comme moi, je suppose. » Déclara le directeur de Poudlard._

_« Tout à fait, Albus, il ne peut que être là-bas. Voldemort avait vraiment tout prévu. » Dit le loup. _

_« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Expliquez-moi, on parle de mon filleul là ! » S'énerva l'animagus. _

_« Il y a quinze ans de ça, une prophétie a vu le jour, celle-ci concernait Harry. C'est à cause de ça que Lily et James sont morts. Voldemort n'a su que la première partie mais aujourd'hui il veut en connaître la suite. Depuis maintenant un an, Harry n'est plus aussi protégé par le sang de Lily. Depuis que Tom le lui a prélevé le jour de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il peut à présent atteindre Harry comme il le souhaite. Le jeune Potter doit se trouver à cet instant précis au département des mystères. » Confessa Dumbledore. _

_« J'y vais ! Je pars le chercher ! » Affirma l'impulsif du groupe. _

_« Sirius, vous devez rester ici, c'est trop dangereux pour vous ! C'est ce que Voldemort voudrait. En vous voyant Harry sera déstabilisé ! » Exposa Albus._

_« Jamais ! Vous m'entendez, jamais je ne resterai chez moi alors qu'Harry à des problèmes. » Déclara Sirius. _

_« Tu le confonds encore avec James, Sirius. On ne parle pas d'un mauvais tour à jouer, ni un quelconque combat où vous êtes certains de gagner ! On parle d'Harry, Sirius. Harry n'est pas un Maraudeur et encore moins son père. » Cria la matriarche des Weasley. _

_« Molly, tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement, En aucun cas, je ne confonds Harry et James ! Je ne le pourrais simplement pas, pour des raisons qui te dépassent de loin ! » Hurla Sirius avant de transplaner en direction du ministère. _

_Remus le regarda faire, sentant son cœur se serrer. Sirius venait, il n'y a que quelques minutes, de lui avouer son amour pour son filleul. _

_« Molly, Sirius vous dit la vérité, il ne l'a jamais confondu avec James. Il ne le peut pas, Harry est unique pour lui. Il n'est pas une pâle copie de son meilleur ami. Pour lui Harry est juste comme pour nous tous ce doux mélange de Lily et James. Il le voit comme un être àpart entière, il a vite compris qu'Harry n'aimait pas être quotidiennement comparé à son père. Alors, s'il vous plait, Molly, arrêtez de lui lancer ça au visage à longueur de temps. Vous ne faites qu'aggraver la situation. » Commença à s'énerver le loup._

_« Remus calme toi. » Chuchota Severus au creux de l'oreille du maraudeur. _

_« Nous devons les rejoindre maintenant ! » Dit Remus et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait, tous avaient transplané._

_**Fin du flash Back.**_

* * *

« Que puis-je faire pour t'aider Severus ? » Demanda l'homme-loup.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » Interrogea la terreur des cachots.

« Tout. Toi, Harry et Sirius. Que doit-on faire ? » Questionna Remus.

« J'ai fait suffisamment de recherche, pour trouver une solution. Le problème, c'est qu'il nous faut du sang, du sang de la personne la plus proche du prisonnier du voile, la seule personne qui est si importante pour lui qu'elle réussira à le faire sortir. » Expliqua le professeur de potion.

« Harry, il nous faut du sang d'Harry. Allons lui demander. » Dit joyeusement Remus.

« Ce n'est pas si facile, il ne faut pas que le donneur sache à quoi le sang va servir, le rituel doit être fait en toute ignorance de la personne aimée. Mais en même temps, il faut qu'au moment d'effectuer le rituel la personne aimée pense à la personne disparue. » Raconta l'ex-mangemort.

« Mais c'est impossible comment va-t-on être sûrs qu'Harry pensera à Sirius au moment-là ? Et pourquoi tant de cachoteries ? » Demanda le loup.

« Harry passe sa journée à penser au cabot, ça ne sera pas dur. Il nous faut garder le secret pour deux raisons. La première est que ton filleul a déjà assez souffert de la perte de Black. Et la deuxième est qu'il ne faut pas qu'il soit influencé, forcé ou autre. L'appel de son cœur doit être pur et vrai. Son appel doit être sincère. Montrer sa peine, la vraie. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Demanda Severus à la fin de son explication.

« Parfaitement, quand doit-on faire le rituel ? »Interrogea le loup.

« Le jour de la pleine lune, je suis désolé Remus, je sais que ça va être dur mais … »

Severus ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par Remus.

« J'y arriverai, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais mon statut de loup garou ne nous dérangera pas au moment du rituel. J'en fais mon affaire. Donc nous avons trois jours pour aller chercher le sang d'Harry pour le rituel. » Expliqua Remus.

« Tout à fait, je pars dès maintenant voir Potter pour lui demander du sang. » Informa Severus.

« Je viens avec toi, Sev'. » Dit le loup.

« Non, toi tu restes ici ! Harry a besoin de voir que j'ai besoin de lui et pas l'inverse. Si tu es là, il comprendra. » Expliqua le maitre des potions.

« Très bien, Sev', sois prudent. » Déclara Remus en l'embrassant tendrement.

« A ce soir. » Dirent-ils en même temps, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Une journée de plus sans toi mon amour. Je dépérissais de jours en jour, pourtant j'essayais de vivre pour toi, mais les ténèbres m'englobaient un peu plus chaque jour. J'allais rentrer quand une aura magique vint à mon encontre.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! » Ordonnai-je à la personne qui venait d'arriver dans mon jardin.

« Je vois que vos sens sont de plus en plus aiguisés Monsieur Potter! » Ricana une voix que je pourrais reconnaitre entre mille.

« Professeur, heureux de vous voir. Vous vous êtes disputé avec Rem' et vous me demandez l'asile c'est cela ? » Souris-je.

« Vous vous êtes même amélioré à la discussion. Mais trêve de bavardage inutile ! Non je ne suis pas venu vous demander l'asile. Mais c'est bien pour Remus que je suis venu, j'ai besoin de votre sang Potter. » Déclara mon ancien mentor.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Pourquoi Remus aurait-il besoin de mon sang ? Il est blessé ? » Demandais-je presque hystériquement.

« Non, il n'est pas blessé ! Mais j'aimerais tester quelques choses avec votre sang, une nouvelle potion anti-loup. Seriez-vous donc d'accord pour me donner quelques gouttes de votre sang ? » Interrogea l'ancien mangemort.

« Bien sûr, Professeur, prenez-en autant que vous le voulez, j'en ai pas besoin. » Murmurai-je, le cœur lourd.

« Arrêtez tout de suite Potter ! Je ne supporte plus votre dépression. Vous n'êtes pas seul ! Vos amis, Remus sont là ! Cela fait quatre ans Potter, il serait temps de passer à autre chose. » Finit par perdre patience Snape, excédé du manque de vitalité du jeune homme.

« C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! J'ai perdu mes parents, des amis mais surtout mon âme et mon cœur. Vous, vous avez Remus vous ne comprenez pas la douleur qui sert mon cœur chaque matin, ni la sensation des larmes qui dévalent mes joues les soirs. Chaque nuit je rêve de Sirius, et chaque moment c'est comme un coup de poignard, une piqure de rappel qui me dit que je l'ai perdu. Il est mort à cause de moi ! Il est mort pour me sauver ! Severus, je vous en prie prenez mon sang, faites en sorte de sauver Remus avec et partez ! » Terminais-je, en sentant mes forces me quitter.

Severus fit ce que je lui avais demandé et,après avoir pris mon sang, il me quitta, me disant qu'il reviendrait, que notre discussion n'était pas finie. Je ne fis pas un seul geste pour le retenir. Je m'en foutais. Ne supportant plus mes émotions et sentiments, je me transformai en chien loup. J'avais besoin de me retrouver en communion avec la nature.

Les jours étaient passés, nous étions le matin de la pleine lune, Remus allait encore devoir se transformer mais j'espérais que Severus avait trouvé la solution grâce à mon sang. Je marchais tranquillement dans mon parc quand je sentis une douleur au niveau de ma poitrine. Je sentais mon cœur se tordre comme le jour où j'avais vu Sirius mourir. La douleur était tellement vive que je m'écroulai à terre, serrant mon torse de mes bras. Mes larmes menaçaient de couler mais déjà je n'y faisais plus attention. Mon cœur appelait Sirius. Je revoyais tous mes moments avec lui, de ma troisième année à la cinquième. Deux ans à ses côtés sans jamais penser qu'un jour j'aurais pu le perdre mais la triste réalité m'avait rattrapé. Il était mort devant moi, avant même que je ne puisse lui avouer mes sentiments, mort à cause de moi.

« Sirius ! » Hurlai-je en pleurant alors que mon cœur me faisait souffrir, mon sang palpitant avec force dans mes veines.

Tout mon corps chauffait, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, plus je pensais à Sirius, plus mon corps souffrait. Mais rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser à mon amour perdu. Tout autour de moi me le rappelait, les jours devenaient de plus en plus durs sans lui. Je le revoyais sourire, rire. Je me souvenais de toutes nos discussions, de nos éclats de rire. Je n'avais jamais pu l'embrasser, jamais je ne connaitrai le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau.

« Je t'aime tellement Sirius ! » Pleurais-je, impuissant.

Toujours roulé en boule dans mon jardin, mes mains autour de ma tête, mes larmes inondaient mon visage. Mes yeux devaient être rouges. Je me vidais de toute ma tristesse, jamais encore je ne m'étais laissé aller comme ça.

« Reviens-moi Sirius, je t'en prie reviens vers moi. Ou alors je viendrai te rejoindre ! Sirius ! » Hurlai-je.

Le cœur toujours aussi lourd, je pleurais. Mais bientôt mes larmes se tarirent, je n'en avais même plus assez pour pleurer encore. C'est alors que la souffrance devint plus présente, je frappai de rage la pelouse. Je n'avais même plus le droit de pleurer. Même ça. J'avais perdu tellement de monde, mes parents, des amis et Sirius. J'étais maudit, j'avais du tuer pour rester en vie. J'étais un monstre. Je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur. Mon bonheur m'avait été arraché avant même que je ne puisse le toucher du bout des doigts. J'avais eu juste le temps d'avoir un avant-goût. Je le vivais seulement par procuration. Mes sentiments pour Sirius, je les avais découverts quelques jours avant sa fin. Les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui s'arrête pour reprendre avec une vigueur renouvelée, le sang qui chauffe tout le corps. Juste quelques jours, le temps que je m'habitue à cette si délicieuse sensation que l'on m'a enlevé. Laissant à la place un vide, ce vide qui m'oppressait, ce cœur qui se tordait à chaque pensée, cette souffrance. Orphelin, habitué aux insultes, aux brimades, aux coups, à la faim mais rien n'avait jamais réussi à m'abattre comme ça. La souffrance j'avais vécu avec, elle était ma meilleure amie, ma meilleure ennemie. Toujours présente à mes côtés, dans l'ombre d'un événement, d'une joie.

Une douleur sourde me prit de nouveau au cœur, j'avais l'impression qu'on était en ce moment même entrain de m'ouvrir la poitrine en deux et de m'arracher le cœur. Lentement l'étau qui enserrait mon cœur se fit moins présent, mon souffle se régula de lui-même. Je tremblais face à ce brusque changement. Quand je sentis un liquide chaud glisser le long de mon torse, ma main vint directement se poser sur la source de la chaleur pour ensuite se diriger vers mes yeux. C'est à cet instant que je vis le sang qui ornait ma main. D'un geste brusque j'arrachai ma chemise pour voir à la place de l'organe qui me tient en vie, un S et un B entre mêlés. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces initiales ? N'avais-je pas assez souffert pour que l'on m'impose cette chose ? Mon amour pour mon parrain était à jamais gravé sur moi. J'apposai ma main sur ces lettres et immédiatement une douce chaleur s'infiltra dans mes veines, une sensation d'être aimé réchauffa mon cœur. Instinctivement je levais ma tête vers le ciel où la nuit avait remplacé le jour pour me laisser voir Sirius qui était toujours présente.

« Sirius. Sirius, reviens moi. » Dis-je avant de m'endormir à même le sol, submergé par les émotions de la journée.

* * *

Dans la salle de l'arche se trouvait deux personnes, toutes deux vêtues de noir.

« C'est le moment, Remus. Prions pour qu'Harry fasse sa part du marché. » Déclara Severus qui se tenait devant l'arche où était prisonnier le jeune Black.

« Qu'arrivera à Harry au moment du rituel ? » Demanda le loup.

« Il est bien temps que tu t'en inquiètes, je ne sais absolument rien. Je peux juste te dire que, si cela marche, une marque s'apposera à l'emplacement de son cœur. Car dès le moment où le cabot reviendra, Harry et lui seront reliés à jamais. Ils partageront le même cœur. Le cœur de Potter battra pour eux deux. Black ne vieillira pas tant qu'Harry n'aura pas le même âge que lui. Et une fois, l'âge atteint ils vieilliront ensemble et mourront au même moment. L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Tout le contraire, de l'ancienne prophétie. » Raconta Severus.

« Vivront-ils assez longtemps ? » Interrogea le loup de peur de priver de la moitié de sa vie son filleul.

« Ils vivront les temps qu'Harry devait vivre, donc très longtemps. Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, Remus. Mais de la blanche, la magie la plus pure. Elle se base sur l'amour et non sur la mort et la souffrance. Lily a utilisé la même pour sauver Harry. » Expliqua le potionniste.

« Mais tout ça, c'est trop beau. Il doit bien y avoir des contraintes, non ? » Questionna Lupin.

« Oui, si l'un ou l'autre venait à tomber amoureux d'une autre personne, ils mourront tous les deux. Si l'un est touché par un sort, l'autre aussi. Si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi. Chaque geste, chaque acte sera perçu par les deux personnes. Voilà le prix à payer pour retrouver son âme sœur. » Révéla Severus.

Le temps n'était plus aux explications mais aux actes. Remus recula pour laisser place à son amant. Severus sortit la fiole où le sang d'Harry se trouvait.

« Par ce sang, je vous demande Ô grande prêtresse de l'au-delà de rendre l'âme sœur du jeune homme à qui appartient ce sang. Ecoutez et ressentez l'amour d'Harry Potter. Ressentez le désespoir qui l'anime. La passion qui l'éprouve pour l'être prisonnier, la souffrance de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Observez les ténèbres qui, lentement, commencent à habiter le jeune homme. Regardez au plus profond de son cœur, de son âme, l'immensité des sentiments qu'il éprouve. » Récita l'ancien Mangemort.

« Sirius Black est mort à cause de ce jeune homme. » Déclara la prêtressequi venait d'apparaitre devant eux, les étonnant.

"Je suis la gardienne de l'arche." Précisa-t-elle.

La femme qui était de petite taille, n'en était pas moins charismatique. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient autour d'elle, lui donnant une prestance indéniable.

" Ne fait pas l'étonné, jeune Snape, tu savais très bien que tu aurais affaire à moi." Continua-t-elle.

« Il est mort pour protéger son âme sœur. Ils font partis de la même âme. Vous avez dû le voir, le ressentir. L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. » Dit Severus, ne se laissant pas intimider par la femme devant lui, cette femme qui avait le destin du fils de Lily entre ses mains.

« Qu'il vienne donc rejoindre son aimé. » Dit la jeune femme.

« Rendez-lui son âme ! » Ordonna l'homme.

Remus, de son côté, voyait la scène se dérouler devant lui, effrayé pour la vie de son compagnon.

« Tu ordonnes, jeune impudent ! » Cria-t-elle à son tour.

« Oui, j'exige, vous êtes obligé de nous le rendre, j'ai tout suivi à la lettre. Vous avez vu la bataille ! Vous avez vu comme il est passé à travers le voile ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort, il ne s'est pas pris le sort de sa cousine. Cousine qui est morte entre les mains de son âme sœur. J'ai vu Harry dépérir sans lui, je l'ai vu tenir pour tous nous sauver. Mais il pleurait la mort de son cœur. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour avec un grand A. Il était justeen vie pour nous sauver, jamais il n'a renoncé, il a toujours tout fait pour nous protéger. Mais maintenant c'est à moi de l'aider, de lui rendre la pareille. Une vie pour une vie, un amour pour un amour. Que voulez-vous donc de plus pour nous le rendre ? » Interrogea Severus hors de lui.

« Rien, je voulais juste savoir si tu le désirais autant. Car ce que tu ignorais, c'est que la personne qui fait le rituel doit éprouver un fort attachement pour les deux concernés. Les tiens sont purs et vrais. Je suis donc heureuse de vous rendre cet homme qui est parti trop tôt. Prend soin de ces deux êtres, Severus Snape, et surtout soit heureux. » Déclara Jane.

« Merci Prêtresse Jane. » S'inclina Severus.

La déesse disparut pour laisser place à un homme de trente-quatre ans qui tomba dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours.

« Remus apporte-moi toutes les potions et bandages. » Cria Snape.

Le loup arriva en courant, ému de voir son meilleur ami devant ses yeux.

« Est-il …? » commença à demander Remus.

« Vivant ? Oui il l'est, il n'a jamais reçu le sort de Bellatrix. » Affirma le maitre des potions.

Remus allait parler quand son meilleur ami fit un mouvement et ouvrit les yeux.

« Harry… » Murmura l'animagus.

« Calme-toi, Sirius, nous sommes là et nous allonsprendre soin de toi. » dit calmement le loup, ému de revoir son ami après quatre longues années.

« Où est-il ? » Demanda le dernier Black.

« Je vois, on te sort du voile, et toi, tu ne penses qu'à ce maudit gamin. » Déclara Severus, essayant de cacher sa joie d'avoir réussi à ramener ce foutu cabot.

« Snape ! Toujours aussi joyeux. » Répondit Sirius avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, Black. » dit l'ancien mangemort.

« Patmol, de quoi te souviens-tu ? Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? » Interrogea le loup garou.

« De tout. Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour me sortir de là. Je sais qu'Harry a besoin de moi. Mais je sais surtout que c'est la pleine lune ce soir, Moony, et que tu devrais déjà être tranquille dans ton appartement. Alors maintenant vas-y, je suis vivant et en pleine forme. »

« Très bien, j'y vais, mais je veux te voir demain. Hors de question que tu partes avant. » Ordonna Lupin.

« D'accord, mais Harry? » Interrogea Black.

« Tu le verras en temps voulu. Pas maintenant. » Rétorqua Snape.

« A demain alors. »

« A demain, Patmol. Prend soin de lui Sev'. » Le pria Remus Lupin avant de partir.

Les deux anciens ennemis se trouvaient face à face dans le salon de la maison des Black. Tous deux savaient qu'une longue discussion allait devoir se tenir. Sirius regardait autour de lui comme pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance.

* * *

Rien n'avait changé dans cette maison que j'avais fuie étant jeune. Tout était à sa place comme avant, tout paraissait même plus propre. Severus attendait que je finisse mon observation pour me parler. Je cherchais dans les moindres recoins un objet, un vêtement d'Harry. Rien qu'une trace qui me ferait comprendre qu'il habitait ici, mais rien. Toute trace de mon filleul avait disparu. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer : où était-il ? Personne n'avait voulu me répondre. Etait-il toujours vivant ? Oui je le sentais, mon cœur battait, ce cœur qui ne battait que pour lui, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas ici ? Pourquoi n'était- il pas avec Remus et Snape ? Il avait dû refaire sa vie, oublier l'existence de son parrain. Il avait dû fonder sa petite famille avec la fille des Weasley. J'en étais heureux pour lui. Mais alors pourquoi mon cœur me faisait si mal en l'imaginant être heureux sans moi ?

_« Parce que tu l'aimes. »_ Ça je le savais déjà car rien n'aurait pu changer quelque chose à ça, même après quatre années passées derrière le voile. Jane me laissait de temps en temps le loisir de voir Harry, mais seulement quand celui-ci dormait. Je l'entendais souvent murmurer mon prénom, mais rien d'autre. Des fois, je lui parlais, parfois je l'embrassais sur le haut de la tête. Mais je n'avais jamais pu voir que lui, le décor m'était dissimulé. Jane me disait que c'était pour mon bien. Une douleur à la poitrine me prit, je dus me plier en deux pour amoindrir la sensation. Je vis Severus arriver vers moi.

« Enlève tes mains et ouvre ta chemise, j'ai besoin de voir quelque chose. » M'ordonna-t-il.

« Que… »

J'allais poser une question quand déjà il me coupait.

« Pas le temps, je t'expliquerai tout, mais après. Maintenant montre-moi ! » M'ordonna-t-il encore une fois et je lui obéis.

Quand ma chemise fut ouverte, je fus prit d'un vertige. J'avais un nouveau tatouage. Il bougea encore jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter à l'emplacement de mon cœur, un H et un P s'entrelacèrent ainsi sur ma poitrine.

« Je crois que tu me dois des explications Snape ! Pourquoi mon cœur ne bat-il qu'une fois sur deux et pourquoi ai-je les initiales d'Harry imprimées sur ma peau ?! » Demandais-je, lassé des questions sans réponses.

« Ça a marché. Pour te sortir du voile, il fallait faire un sacrifice. Donner quelques choses en échange. La personne qui sacrifiait quelque chose ne devait pas être au courant, mais devait penser à la personne concernée au bon moment. De mon côté, je n'étais que le passeur, l'intermédiaire. » Expliqua Severus, attendant les réactions que je pouvais avoir.

Mais pour l'instant je voulais avoir toutes les cartes en mains avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Qui ? »

La question était simple et claire et appelait à une réponse toute aussi nette.

« Potter. »

Réponse toute aussi courte.

« Qu'a-t-il donné et pourquoi lui ? »

C'était la question primordiale.

« Son sang et la moitié de son cœur. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ce sacrifice. » Me répondit mon ancien ennemi.

« Sacrifice qu'il ignore avoir fait. Vous lui avez volé une partie de sa vie pour me la donner. Il est relié à moi pour toujours. Je vais devoir le voir, lui et sa femme, sa ribambelle d'enfants. Je vais devoir voir la personne que j'aime avec quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ma mort ! Dans ce cas-là, vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser dans l'arche. Au moins là-haut, je pouvais m'imaginer l'aimer, vivre avec lui. M'imaginer être aimé comme je l'aime ! Vous m'avez enchaîné à lui à jamais ! Vous m'avez maudit ! » Hurlai-je, hors de moi.

Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi m'enchainer à lui ? Lui qui doit être marié avec trois enfants. Lui qui devait être heureux, et qui me verra attaché à lui jusqu'à ma mort. Voilà la solution : si je mourais pour de bon, il n'aurait pas à subir ma présence.

« Tue-moi ! » Ordonnais-je à Severus.

« Pardon ? » Dit-il,réellement interloqué par ma demande.

« Tue-moi ! Je ne supporterai pas de vivre avec Harry et sa famille ! » Criai-je à son encontre.

« Je ne peux pas. » Dit-il simplement.

« Comment-ça tu ne peux pas ? Tu as toujours rêvé de me tuer ! » Hurlai-je.

« Harry n'a pas de famille. Il est parti après la bataille, ne voulant plus qu'on l'approche de trop près. Il n'y a que Remus et moi qui savons exactement où il se trouve. » Me révéla le Serpentard.

« Mais Ginny ? Et la famille Weasley ? » Demandai-je, ne comprenant plus rien.

Que s'était-il passé ?

« Ils font leur vie. Harry avait besoin de partir, de penser à autre chose. La bataille a été dure, vraiment. Harry a été blessé plus que nécessaire, mais il est parti avant de se faire soigner. Il a vu Fred mourir, Ginny lui hurler dessus que tout était de sa faute. Mais les paroles de la gamine ne lui ont rien fait pour ce que j'en ai vu.

Juste avant son combat contre Voldemort, il a tué Bellatrix. Elle n'a rien pu faire, elle est morte sous ses doloris. Ton filleul à acquérir beaucoup de pouvoir. Beaucoup trop pour certains. Le Ministère a peur de lui, mais ils ne font rien. Ils ne peuvent rien faire. Harry a dépassé Voldemort en puissance. Même Dumbledore ne pourrait rien faire si un jour Harry voulait prendre le pouvoir. Et la famille Weasley est bien plus préoccupéeà se reformer qu'à prendre soin de lui. Les deux seules personnes avec qui il reste en contact, à part nous, sont Luna et Draco. Beaucoup de chose ont changé. Alors non, je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu vas rester ici pour l'instant et après tu vivras Black ! Et tu vivras avec la personne que tu aimes. » Termina Severus avant de partir du salon pour me laisser réfléchir.

Comment Harry avait fait pour ne pas vouloir de famille ? Jane m'avait laissé voir seulement ce qu'elle voulait.

_« Un jour tu sauras la vérité, jeune Sirius. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te la montrer. Tu seras heureux, jeune chiot intrépide_**. **_Le moment venu quelqu'un prendra soin de toi. Tu seras aimé à ta juste valeur. Mais pas toute suite. Le temps est de ton côté. »_

« _Jane, que m'as-tu cachée ?_ »Pensai-je si fort que je sentis l'écho de ma question résonner dans la pièce. Mais aucune réponse ne me vint. Alors, allongé dans mon lit, je repensai à Harry. A la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. Celle qui m'avait fait tenir toutes ces années. Au début, mon amour pour Harry était simple, je l'aimais comme on aime un membre de sa famille. **Lorsque celle-ci n'est pas complètement fêlée. **Mais plus les jours passaient et plus je le voyais évoluer, grandir. Mon amour platonique se transforma vite en amour passionnel. Je ne voyais pas James en lui. Il avait surpassé ses parents. Pour moi il était juste Harry, la personne que j'aimais. Mais la différence d'âge jouait contre moi. Et mon rôle aussi. Au fil des mois j'étais tombé amoureux de mon filleul. Un amour pur, je ne voulais pas le salir. Tout était là, la tendresse, la protection, l'amour, la loyautémais aussi le désir. Je désirais ce jeune homme du plus profond de mon être. Harry. Ce nom me torturait autant qu'il me faisait du bien.

Instinctivement ma main frôla sa marque, ses initiales. Sans le vouloir, il avait apposé sa marque sur moi. Ma dépendance, ma drogue. Mon TOUT. Oui, il était tout.

« Harry … » Murmurai-je avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte.

* * *

« Sirius. »

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. J'étais désorienté. Il s'était passé quelque chose, j'en étais certain. Mon cœur était plus léger. J'avais l'impression qu'on était deux à le porter désormais. Tout mon être était plus léger. Je me levai de la pelouse où je m'étais endormi à cause de la douleur. Je regardai les initiales de Sirius trônant fièrement sur l'emplacement de mon cœur. Un sourire illumina mon visage. Pour la première fois en plus de quatre années, je me sentais bien. Je me sentais libre.

« Je vois que le rituel a marché. Tu m'en vois ravie ! » Déclara une magnifique jeune femme blonde devant moi.

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici, Luna ? » Lui demandai-je tout en sachant qu'elle ne me répondrait sans doute jamais.

« Tu as un très beau tatouage. Très Sirius Black, tu ne trouves pas ? » Me dit Luna.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

La patience n'avait jamais fait partie de mes principales qualités...

« Ton cœur est plus léger comme ci il avait était partagé en deux. N'est-ce pas le prix à payer quand on veut récupérer son âme sœur ? Lui donner la moitié de son cœur ? Vivre sur le même fil ? » Prononça doucement mon amie.

« Sirius. Il est vivant ? » La questionnai-je.

« Tout dépend de ton désir. Es-tu prêt à ça ? L'accueillir, commencer à vivre ? A être heureux ? » Formula avec attention la Serdaigle.

« Sirius... » Murmurai-je comme une réponse évidente à ses questions alors que mes larmes perlaient.

« Il est temps que tu sois heureux. Il était temps qu'il revienne. Il a apposé sa marque alors soit heureux.» Dit-elle en disparaissant devant mes yeux.

Je sentais mon cœur battre, lentement, tranquillement, alors qu'il aurait dû être plus rapide. Le poids sur mes épaules s'était envolé depuis ce matin. Ma tristesse m'avait désertée. Je mis ma main sur la marque de Sirius et là je sus : Severus avait réussi. Il me l'avait ramené. Il m'avait ramené Sirius. Mon amour était de retour. Je courus vers la maison pour me changer. J'avais des gens à aller voir.

Il fallait que je le voie, que je lui dise mes sentiments, même s'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Je l'avais déjà perdu une fois sans le lui avoir dit, je n'arriverais pas à survivre une seconde fois. Une fois que je fus prêt, je transplanai jusqu'au Square Grimmaud. J'allais rentrer dans le salon lorsque j'entendis des voix à travers la porte. Remus et Severus devaient encore se disputer, comme à chaque fois. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Mais mon cœur manqua un battement quand j'entendis une troisième voix. Sirius. Il était là. Luna ne s'était pas trompée. Cette voix que je voulais désespérément entendre. Une seule porte nous séparait. Je mis ma main sur le battant de bois comme pour être sûr que j'étais bien dans la réalité. Le ton monta d'un cran.

« Hors de question que j'impose ma présence à Harry ! » Cria mon parrain.

Alors c'était ça leur dispute ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas venir chez moi ?

« Mais Siri', Harry sera heureux de t'accueillir chez lui. » lui dit Remus.

Mais, connaissant mon parrain, il n'accepterait jamais si je n'intervenais pas. Mais comment réagirai-je quand je le verrai en face de moi ? Il m'avait tellement manqué. Mon corps commença à trembler. Il était désormais si proche de moi et pourtant si loin. Tout mon être le réclamait.

N'en pouvant plus, j'ouvris la porte, les faisant tous se retourner sur moi. Le temps était comme suspendu. Je ne voyais que lui, il n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Toujours aussi grand, jeune, beau. Un seul mot me venait à la bouche et surement pas le plus approprié pour son parrain :_Magnifique_. J'avançai lentement vers lui, comme si au moindre geste brusque de ma part, Sirius viendrait à disparaitre. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, mais je m'en contre-fichais. Quand j'arrivai enfin devant lui, je levai ma main et la posai sur sa joue. Sa peau était chaude comme dans mon souvenir et un doux frisson parcouru mon échine.

« Sirius… Sirius c'est vraiment toi… » Prononçai-je lentement avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

Bras qui m'enveloppèrent immédiatement en une étreinte solide et irréelle. Je laissai mes larmes couler, mais des larmes de joies pour la première fois depuis quatre ans.

« Ne pleure pas mon ange. Je suis là, je suis revenu. » Me dit-il tout en caressant mes cheveux.

« Ne part plus jamais Sirius. Ne m'abandonne plus. Je… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime Sirius. Je t'aime tellement. » Lui avouai-jesans pouvoir retenir mon flot de parole.

Ses gestes s'arrêtèrent après ma déclaration. Sirius me regardait, troublé. Je pus déceler dans son regard de la souffrance et de la tristesse.

« Que se passe-t-il Sirius ? » Lui demandai-je, m'attendant à son rejet.

Alors n'aurais-je donc jamais la chance de goûter à ses lèvres ?

* * *

_« Ne part plus jamais Sirius. Ne m'abandonne plus. Je...je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime Sirius. Je t'aime tellement. »M'avoua-t-il. _

J'arrêtai mes gestes. Harry venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Oui il m'aimait mais pas comme je l'espérais. Je ne pus empêcher ma tristesse de graver durement mon visage.

« Que se passe-t-il Sirius ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Qu'attendait-il comme ça, les yeux remplis de désespoir ?

« Rien mon ange, rien du tout. » Lui répondis-je.

Mon ange. Oui tu es un ange, impossible d'en douter.

« Tu mens. Très mal en plus. » Me dit-il le regard mauvais.

« Mais non, tout va bien, voyons. » Lui répondis-je me forçant à sourire.

Mais la réponse ne lui convint pas apparemment. Je remarquai seulement maintenant que Severus et Remus étaient sorti de la pièce à un moment ou à un autre alors qu'ils y entraient à nouveau, intrigués par le silence pesant. Que se passait-il ?

Severus nous sépara et se mit en un quart de seconde devant Harry, prenant le visage entre ses mains. Remus quant à lui se plaça devant moi à mon grand étonnement, les bras écartés en guise de protection. Je sentis la rage me consumer petit à petit. Je n'aimais pas du tout que Severus ait les mains sur Harry. Surtout que celui-ci ne disait rien. Leur regard était ancré l'un dans l'autre.

Mais que s'était-il passé entre eux deux pour qu'il y ait une telle complicité ? Soudain l'aura d'Harry crépita autour de lui.

« Harry calme-toi ! Tu dois te calmer, maintenant ! » Ordonna Snape à Harry.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il me ment ! Il dit qu'il va bien, mais c'est faux ! Je peux le sentir Severus ! Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je le peux ! » Répondit Harry en hurlant.

Remus me prit le visage à son tour.

« Sirius, dis-lui ! Dis-lui la vérité ! » Me cria mon meilleur ami.

Je le voulais, au plus profond de mon cœur c'était tout ce que je voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui voler sa jeunesse, sa vie. Je fis un signe de tête négatif à Remus.

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. » Murmurai-je mais,même à cette faible intensité sonore, Harry put l'entendre.

« Désolé de quoi, Black ? D'être enchaîné à vie au putain de fils de James ? Tu ne me vois donc que comme ça ? Comme un gamin ? Tu vas encore m'abandonner, c'est ça ? Maintenant que tu es libre... Mais putain Sirius, tu m'as apposé ta marque ! » Me hurla-t-il dans un flot de paroles décousues, reflétant son incompréhension, son désarroi.

Alors qu'il finissait de prononcer ces mots, il déchira sa chemise, me montrant mes initiales. Et instinctivement, ma main droite alla se poser sur mon pectoral gauche.

« Mais Putain Sirius, tu es mon cœur ! Tu es mon âme, mon tout ! Crois-tu vraiment que j'arriverai à vivre sans toi ? Quatre ans que je vis un enfer sur terre. J'ai vraiment cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ! J'ai cru mourir le jour où tu as traversé le voile… Alors s'il te plait crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime Sirius ! Ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. Je suis amoureux de toi, depuis plus que ces quatre foutues années sans toi. Si un jour tu revenais, je m'étais promis de te le dire. Je t'ai… »

Harry ne put finir sa phrase que, déjà, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, étouffant sa douleur avec le maximum que je pouvais lui donner pour le moment.

Notre baiser était brutal, mais j'en avais besoin. Ce besoin de ressentir toute l'immensité de notre amour. La passion, trop présente, me faisait faire abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de nous. Mes bras avait pris possession de sa taille et les siens étaient déjà dans mes cheveux. J'avais besoin de le sentir tout contre moi. Et notre cœur battait à l'unisson bien que beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Nous dûmes reprendre notre souffle, nous séparant un instant à regret. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je repris ses lèvres. Lèvres dont j'avais si souvent rêvé ès un baiser affamé, la brutalité laissa place à la tendresse, à l'amour. Je posai mon front contre le sien et nos regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. » lui murmurai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne m'abandonne plus jamais. Ne me quitte plus jamais. Reste avec moi pour toujours. » Me supplia- t-il.

« Promis mon ange. Je resterai avec toi pour toujours, jusqu'à ma mort. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. » Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille avant de la lécher, me faisant souffler de plaisir.

« Rentrons à la maison, rentrons chez nous. » Dit-il, heureux.

« Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. » lui répondis-je, faussement pompeux, commençant déjà à l'embrasser dans le cou.

En une fraction de seconde je me trouvais dans une autre pièce. Harry, toujours accroché à mon cou, approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Sirius »

J'allai répondre que, déjà, Harry avait repris ma bouche entre ses lèvres. Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je plaçai mes mains sous ses fesses et les soulevait. Harry enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Tout en l'embrassant, je lui enlevai sa chemise qu'il avait déjà déchirée auparavant. Ma main vint se mettre sur ma marque que je caressai d'un geste langoureux, ma tête enfouie dans le cou de mon futur amant. Je passai une langue taquine sur sa carotide et il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, m'incitant à continuer dans ma lancée. Lentement, je remontai ma boucheen une myriade de baisers pour atteindre son oreille que je mordillai gentiment. Les mains de mon amant n'étant pas en reste, elles commencèrent à retirer ma chemise, se perdant dans les boutons frustrant de celle-ci. En quelques secondes pourtant nous nous retrouvions à égalité parfaite, tous deux en pantalon, nos torses se touchant partageant leur chaleur singulière. Je repris ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Reculant vers le lit, je nous fis basculer sur celui-ci. Harry était déjà sur moi à embrasser mon torse et plus précisément sa marque. Et …Il transpirait la sensualité. Nos érections entrèrent enfin en contact et nous ne pûmes retenir nos gémissements. Une seconde plus tard, nos pantalons étaient déjà de vieux souvenirs. Je le fis basculer sous moi, le regardant droit dans les yeux attendant son feu vert qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Aime-moi, Sirius. Aime-moi. » Me supplia-t-il.

« Je vais t'aimer mon ange. » Lui répondis-je avant de revenir sur son torse que je parsemai de baiser.

Arrivé à son nombril, je mimai l'acte sexuel pour le faire gémir davantage. Lentement j'enlevai le boxer de mon compagnon et je soufflais sur la verge en érection.

« Aah, Sirius… »

Ne pouvant supporter plus, je pris sa virilité en bouche et lui présentai trois doigts qu'il prit instantanément entre ses lèvres. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts. Je le voyais se perdre dans les sensations que je lui faisais découvrir. Quand il eut fini d'humidifier mes doigts, je les dirigeai vers son entrée encore inviolée. Lentement, le premier doigt se perdit dans son antre et ses premiers coups de reins me donnèrent le signal de continuer. Quelques instants plus tard un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier.

« Sirius… Sirius » siffla-t-il en fourchelang, sans doute involontairement, perdu dans son esprit.

Le troisième doigt rejoignit les autres, détendant au maximum son corps. Je touchai sa prostate et le fit hurler de plaisir. Après quelques minutes, j'enlevai enfin mes doigts et me mis sur lui. Alors que je l'embrassai tendrement, ma virilité toucha son antre.

« Détend-toi mon ange. »

« Je t'aime tellement Sirius. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Tellement. »

Délicatement, je m'enfonçai en lui, redécouvrant mille plaisirs. Harry se détendit petit à petit. Et après quelques petits coups de rein, je touchai enfin sa prostate l'envoyant me rejoindre dans les méandres du plaisir. Nos hanches bougeaient en harmonie, ma main sur sa virilité lui imposant les mêmes mouvements de va-et-vient que nos corps. Nous fîmes l'amour tendrement. La brutalité et la bestialité n'étaient pas de mise ce soir. Une autre fois peut-être. Ce soir nous avions besoin de tendresse, besoin de nous découvrir. Encore et encore.

Quand nous eûmes finis, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous murmurant des inlassables «Je t'aime ».

J'avais enfin trouvé mon bonheur, Bonheur qui se résumait à qu'un seul prénom.

_Harry._

* * *

Je me réveillai dans la nuit en sursaut. Sirius était à mes côtés, dormant comme un bienheureux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je le vis ainsi insouciant. Je me levai lentement, essayant d'empêcher la douleur de mes reins de se réveiller.

Doucement, je me dirigeai vers le toit de ma maison. J'avais quelque chose à vérifier. Je levai la tête vers les étoiles… et là je la vis, l'étoile Sirius, plus belle que jamais.

« Merci Jane, merci de m'avoir rendu mon étoile. » Soufflais-je.

Cette gardienne qui avait bien voulu me rendre mon bien le plus précieux. J'avais fait de longue recherche sur l'arche et sa prêtresse sans jamais trouver une solution pour sauver mon amour. Comme quoi, être professeur de potion et ex-Mangemort a surement du bon de temps en temps…

Le regard toujours perdu dans les étoiles, je pensais comme toujours à ma constellation.

_« Mon étoile. »_

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Hey, vous êtes toujours là, les loulous? Vous vous êtes pas égaré en route?**_

_**Cette OS/Histoire vous a plus ? =) **_

_**Donc après avoir lu cette histoire. Je vous propose de choisir le premier bonus. Sachant que je compte tous les faire, mais sans doute pas toute suite. **_

_*** Soirée romantique devant la cheminée et demande en mariage. ( donc plus tard en dernier sans doute le mariage). **_

_*** Leur première dispute puis réconciliation sur l'oreiller **_

_*** Mariage. **_

_*** 10 ans plus tard. **_

_**Et derniere question ... Voulez vous un M-preg? Si oui.**_

_*** Bonus: Euh je crois que j'suis enceint. **_

_**Voilà, voilà! **_

_**A tout bientôt ! **_

_**Des bisous ! **_


End file.
